Never Realized
by IceCreamLover0003
Summary: After the battle, the Avengers stayed pretty close they even lived together in Stark Tower. Some were more closer to others...but soon two Avengers realize that have more in common then they think they would and soon grow a tight bond, a bond that they never would've thought they had. Rated T, because of language
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Ever since the avengers had fought Loki and his crazy, weird alien army things were different. For one they became close and most of them lived in Stark Tower. They all found out, that they have a lot in common and that they are all in the same in some way. Mostly they have become close, but 2 housemates become extremely close in ways they didn't even know.

Ø

Natasha walked into Stark Tower, from having to do some work for Fury. She had to do reports on how the team was doing after the Chatari attacked. She was exhausted and tired. When she walked into the living room, she say Cap about to sit on the couch. He turned around and there eyes met.

Her and Cap never really talked that much, like ever. They fought together and that was about it. But he never seemed interested into talking to her. She just assumed, that because he was from the 40's and because of his experience with woman. She recalled the time where the boys took Cap to a bar around the Tower and lady ask if he was good with tongue and he was very confused by what she meant.

"Ma'am, are you ok? Is there something wrong?"Steve asked with a concern look on his face

Natasha didn't realize she was just standing there, staring at him, until Clint came behind her and tap her shoulder.

"What,sorry. I didn't, never mind. I'm going to my room."Natasha stated.

She was so tired and stressed out, and the best way to do that for Natasha was gym. So she put on his shorts and a t-shirt and she went down to the gym and she got on the treadmill and she just ran.

_"Natasha you are needed in the living room." _Jarvis stated through thr intercom in the gym. She got off the treadmill and she took the elevator up towards the living room.

"Lady Natasha, it is so great to see you it has been 6 months since my last of seeing you."Thor boomed hugging Natasha into a very tight embraced.

"I missed you to please let go of me. Your choking me."Natasha stated. Thor let go of her and sat on the couch. Cap promptly came in and sat next to her, not so close to her but a a reasonable distance

"Alright guys, I invited you all here because it has been exactly 6 months since the whole attack thingy happened and I guess I just wanted to celebrate by having the whole gang here and you know watch a movie and possible get drunk. So I guess that's it. Drink up and watch the movie."Tony stated

"Don't you feel bad for thr poor dude?"Clint whispered into Natasha's ear.

Natasha looked over at Cap from his facial expression he looked like he was just sitting there watching a movie, but when you look at him up close you realize that there is this guy in there, who seems scared and lonely.

"I'm gonna go over there and talk to him."Natasha said.

"Hey Cap."Natasha said.

"Hello Ma'am."Steve said barely making eye contact with her.

"You know Cap, you can call me Natasha and you can actually look at me."Natasha stated, sitting down next to Steve.

"So are you enjoying the movie?" Steve asked

"I wanted to ask you how are you settling with modern life?" Natasha asked

"Well I mean you know it's hard, I'm not, exactly sure how to do anything, like yesterday I tried to help a girl with her groceries and she called me an ass hole...i don't get it."

"Well, for one you see you being nice is like a way to girls that you want to get into there pants when we all know, you don't want to do that, but your not even an ass hole so dont worry about it, ok."Natasha said. She then put her hand on top of Caps.

Cap instantly blushed, which made Natasha smile. But then she realized what she was doing and she got up and went to her room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

The next day, Nick Fury was at the Tower requesting Cap and Natasha.

"I called you two here because it seems that we have files missing and they are in Russia and we need you two to retrieve them."Fury stated

"With all do respect with Agent Romanoff, last time I was one on one with someone they died, so I just want to keep her safe and by doing that she should stay here."Cap said

Natasha was a little upset, was she not good enough to work with. Like hell. She may not be as strong as the Cap, but she was strong in her own way.

"Cap you need me on this mission, I know Russia inside and out."Natasha said.

"Aright you leave in 2 hours."Nick said.

Ø

They were off on a plane.

"Ok so we go in and we retrieve thr files...but like how exactly?"Steve asked

"Knowing them they probably aren't smart enough so I will sent off a couple of grenades at the entrance and then they will get blown up and we walk in, meet up a couple of guys and get the files and leave."Natasha said

"Alright guys get ready."The pilot said

Natasha had a good eye on the entrance with Steve behind her. She threw the grenades and instantly she blew them up. She step and Steve steeped out of the plane and ran inside. They ran straight down the corridor until they found the door with the files.

"Cap I'll stay outside to watch guard and you go and fine it."Natasha stated

Steve looked through all the files on the table and found nothing, then he heard a scream.

"Natasha?" Cap said emerging from the door

He saw Natasha trying to fight off 4 big guys, one pulled her up against the wall and punch her and took at his knife and but her stomach. Steve rammed the guy up against the wall and punch him continuously and he did the same to the other guys.

"Cap your bleeding."Natasha stated.

Cap look down at his stomach and realized one of the guys lodged glass into his side.

"We got to get our of here and fast."Cap said

"Shield has a little hide away area, up the mountain its about 45 minutes away."Natasha stated.

"Ma'am I'm going to need to carry you."Steve said.

He picked her up and he just ran out of the building and carried her up the mountain.

Ø

Steve put Natasha down. He didn't realize how cold it was up in the mountains.

"Come with me to the bathroom."Natasha said.

Steve followed her in the bathroom.

"Ma'am is there a first aid kit around her?"Steve asked

Natasha pointed to the cabinet behind the Steve.

Steve took the first aid kit out and started to treat her wounds on her face. Natasha then unzip her cat suit. Her stomach was still bleeding. From the look on Steve's face, Natasha could tell he was a little uncomfortable but, he couldn't help but stare at the black lace bra she was wearing. He treated her wound and then Natasha said, " Steve take your shirt off, your still bleeding."

" I will be fine, you know I feel fast."Steve stated

"But you still have glass in you." Natasha said.

Steve then decided to take of his shirt and he treated the wounds.

"Your being too rough. Here come here."

Steve went over to Natasha. She was a little overwhelm by how buff he was. She knew it must've been difficult for him to adjust so all of this...not just new life but how he became Captain America and everything.

"How was the 40's like for you?" Natasha asked while cleaning up Steve's wound

"It was hard, I wasn't what I was today. I mean I had courage and I was brave, but my ass got kicked everyday. People thought I was weird because I didn't want to pick up dames and instead stay at home and draw and try to fine ways to get to fight. So it was hard but then I was able to get what I want, you know."Steve said.

"You draw?"Natasha asked.

"Yeah I still do, Bruce has seen some of my drawings,he thinks I'm really good. There was also another girl who's seen them."Steve said. When he said that Natasha notice how sad he looked.

"Peggy Carter was her name right?" Natasha asked. She finished treating his wound and they just sat there. Natasha on the counter and Steve in front of her

"Yeah she was amazing, she reminds me of you a little...well actually a lot like you."Steve said.

"How?"Natasha asked curious

"She was tough and strong, but she still had heart and she was sweet and of cross you are beautiful just like her."Cap said. He instantly started blushing which made her smile

She has been called a lot of things but never beautiful. The awkward silence made her realized how cold she really was

"Woah, your hands are blue, I'm gonna give you some clothes."Cap said.

"Thanks Steve."Natasha said and she got up and walked toward the bed.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Steve asked questioned. He gave her her pants and his shirt and she looked at him, but before she can say something he averted his eyes to the ceiling.

"I called you Steve,and I want you to call me me Nat. Ok?" Natasha asked she came close to Steve.

"Ok Nat, you seem cold. Do you want a blanket, or actually come her."Steve said motioning for her to come next to him on the bed.

"I hope this is ok, with you."Steve said he put his body close to her. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"It is...thanks."Nat said and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Natasha woke up in, Steve's arm, they both woke up at the same time and they just smiled at each other.

"Uh...I think I am gonna try to contact Hill or someone."Steve stated.

He got up and went to the phone Natasha just laid there admiring Steve. How sweet he was and kind and secure they she felt in his arms. She couldn't do anything about it, but she still could have feelings about it.

"Uh we are at a mountain base in, Russia. Oh so you guys, got agents to retrieve the files...oh I see he is...ok. Thank. Agent Hill."Steve said. He looked frustrated.

"Is everything ok?"Natasha said getting up.

"Yeah...I just let some of these people down and Fury wants our asses on a stick. They are sending a jet in 2 hours and apparently we almost blew up the whole fucking building which could've cause burning the files and on top of that we killed 2 civilians."Steve said. He was pretty angry at that point.

"Listen Steve, this is not your fault if anything its mine, I just wanted to get in and get out and I should've looked before I threw the bomb."Natasha said.

"But it was my order. That's the problem nothing else, but that."Steve said he fell down on the bed

"Listen," Natasha said sitting next to Steve." You are great ok and so we didn't save the day, but we were able to help the other agents get what they need to get right."Natasha said.

"Yeah I guess."Steve said

Ø

They were back at Stark Tower. Fury wanted them to meet in the gym.

"You guys obviously need to learn how to work together. So you are gonna spar and I asked all the other Avengers to be here, to see how you guys fight." Fury stated."Alright begin."

Natasha and Steve were both in sweats but Natasha was in a tank top and Steve was in a tee shirt.

"Nat before we start...I know what I am capable of and if I hurt you in anyway, just say it and I promise you I don't want to hit you...at all."Steve stated.

Natasha couldn't help but smile...but she didn't want to let her guard down for one minute. "That's sweet but we have to do what we have to do."Natasha with a stern look on her face.

They stood on the opposite side of the mat and waited for Fury to say go then Natasha hit first but of cross Steve blocked the move she drop kicked him which caught if off guard and with that she got on top of him and started to punch him.

"Come on Cap hit her."Tony stated.

Cap pushed her off of him and she got up. She started to kick toward him but he grabbed her foot and then she twirl in mid air and kicked him with her other foot. He got up and she started to punch him but he caught one of her arms and wrap his arms around her body and pulled her up so she was in a choke hold.

"Am I being to hard on-"He wasn't able to finish that sentence because Natasha kicked him to the ground and pinned him down. But obviously, she wasn't able to hold him down because he is bigger than her, so he got on top of her and he pinned her arms to the side.

"Alright...I give up."Natasha said breathless.

"Wow...who knew Cap would finally grow a pear."Tony said

Clint didn't even have the urge to talk so he just hit Tony upside the head

Natasha was at a lost of words. Even though they were fighting he still was being gentle and yes it was sweet and all but, it made it seem like she was incapable and yes she was made but at the same time looking into his deep blue eyes she realized, she should be mad at him but she can't.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you when I put you in the choke hold?" Steve question

"No I just I never realized how, your...you have really nice blue eyes." Natasha stated which cause Steve to blush.

"Very good work. Alright guys you will continue tomorrow."Fury stated then he left

Steve got up and gave Natasha his hand but she didn't except it.

"Did I do something wrong?"Steve asked.

"Cap, I've seen you fight...you can really hurt a person, why didn't you do that to me?"Natasha asked while walking out of the gym.

"Because your a team mate and I care about you and I know what i am capable of. So that is why I didn't hit you as hard."Steve said.

"I...I deserve to get hit Steve...I kill for a fucking living...well at least i _did _and you, fucking Captain America show up and you just...uhh. Why are you so good Steve if it was anyone else they would've fought me and beat me up like whatever, but you didn't."Natasha said

"I know about your past and I understand why this is bad for you and all but, I care and I don't want to hurt you in more ways that you already have been. Ok?" Steve said. He walked up closer to her in the elevator and held her until the door bell rang to her floor.

"You wanna watch a movie later, you know after I am done showering?"Natasha asked

"Sure I would love that."Steve stated

They both just smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

After Natasha took her shower she went into the living room to see Steve sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

"Sorry but I really wanted to see this movie...Clint told me it was a classic..._The Breakfast Club."_Steve said

"That is like my favorite gave you a good idea to put this movie on."Natasha said and then she plopped down right next to Steve and they watch the movie together. Time to time Natasha had to explain to Steve what was going on but soon he picked up on things.

Natasha started to get a little tired toward the end of the movie and she fell into Steve's shoulder.

"Uh...sorry I didn't realize how tired I was."Natasha said.

"No its fine...but I mean I obviously steeped over some territory...with you and Clint of cross."Steve said looking down

"Clint? Clint is a friend and we don't date and I don't like him in that way. I think I have my eye on someone else though."Natasha stated.

"Oh...is he nice?"Steve asked

"Very and really sweet."Natasha answered. There eyes met and Steve instantly blushed. That's the one thing Natasha hated about Steve but at the same time she got a kick out of it...seeing how sincere and sweet he was.

"ummmmmm."Clint said

They immediately broke connect.

"Was I interrupting something?"Clint said, cocking one eyebrow up.

"No...actually I was just gonna go for a walk, in central park. So...I'll see you later."Steve stated getting up.

"Oh and remember 9 the guys are gonna stay in, and were just gonna hang."Clint said

Steve nodded his head.

Clint plop his self next to Natasha who was looking at the floor.

"What was going on?"Clint asked.

"Nothing really, I was just giving Steve a taste of the 80's by watching _The Breakfast Club."_Natasha stated.

"Why would you do that?"Clint questioned

"Because he has having a tough time and plus...he was being very sweet to me on the mission and I don't know."Natasha said blushing

"We had to get some files but we fail and we killed 2 people."Natasha said.

"No I mean between you and him...he was a gentleman right?"Clint asked

Natasha told him what happen.

"So, wow, you slept in the same bed with Cap, saw him shirtless and he held you and you mange to see a side of him, a angry side?"Clint asked

"Pretty much but I don't know, its just weird he has read my files but he doesn't know everything...like recent stuff."Natasha said.

"You should tell him about it, he is very understanding."

"I am just afraid he is going to judge and look at me differently."

"He won't, trust me. You should go Pepper wanted me to tell you to meet her in her room with all the other girls."Clint said.

"Ok."Natasha said and she left

_**Thank you guys following he story but I would like it if I got some more reviews, so that I can see what I can work on, thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

I just want to thank you guys for reviewing and it was amazing and it made me feel better, that my story was good and thank you and I also want to thank _**Blue Banshee**_, _**Mystic**_ _**Fantasy and Tiff Odair **_for these amazing reviewS

_**Blue Banshee: The Nat/Cap pairing surprised me on how much I liked it because usually I'm a**_

_**Clintasha fan but you wrote them well and I really liked it. Overall there**_

_**were only a few spelling mistakes but they were hardly noticeable and if you**_

_**ever want a beta reader, feel free to PM me!**_

_**I wonder what the girls are gonna talk about?**_

_**Great Job, Update soon!**_

_**Mystic Fantasy :more. more! I love this story**_

_**Tiff Odair : I love it it is really moving along just keep going it is perfect**_

So thank you so much...you guys

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\

Natasha went up to Peppers room and she say Jane, Darcy Pepper and Bobbie were there drinking eating and just sitting around Peppers bed.

"Hey Natasha, so how is everything?"Bobbi asked.

"It's good."Natasha said getting vodka.

"We all heard you had a mission with Cap."Darcy said.

"In fact, Pepper was snooping around and heard you talking about it with Clint."Jane said.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\

"So you know, since the girls are having there little night, we should totally spy on them."Tony said.

"No that is an invasion of their privacy."Bruce said.

"Don't you wanna know what Darcy thinks of you Brucey, or what Bobbi thinks of you Clint?"Tony questioned

"Fine, but promise me they won't figure it out."Bruce said,

"Promise."

"OH, maybe my lady Jane will talk about what she thinks of me."Thor said while eating his poptarts.

"Yeah and maybe we could figure out who Natasha likes."Tony said looking at Steve

"Natasha and I are friends and working partners and that's it and plus I think she likes someone else."Steve said.

"Yeah, whatever I still want to know what they are saying."Tony said motioning toward the screen of the girls in Pepper's and Tony's room.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\

"Wait, so you guys stayed in the same bed?"Jane said processing this.

Natasha was on Pepper's bed with all the girls on the bed surrounding her.

"Guys Cap and I are friends and he, ok I will admit it was very sweet of him to warm me up."Natasha said blushing.

"Wait; was he like shirtless at all during this?"Darcy asked.

"I had to treat a wound of his, but that's it."Natasha said

"And, what did he look like, I mean he is a super solider so I am guessing he is really really REALLY buff, but like scars, tattoos."Darcy asked

"He surprisingly he does...he has one that is right underneath his collar bone(A.N-to get an idea of what im trying to show you, if you want you can look up Chris Evans Details Magazine and if you look at pictures you can see the tattoo I am talking about)

"Really gosh that's hot, I mean you think he is hot right."Darcy questioned

"What about you and Bruce?"Natasha said trying to avoid the question

"Bruce and are our friends, but I we kinda made out a little."Darcy said blushing and looking down.

"No way...wait what happen?"Pepper asked.

"Well we were looking over something and I looked tired I guess or whatever, he took off my glasses and then I kissed him and we got kinda carried away or whatever. But we stopped; we didn't want to risk bringing him out."Darcy said

"That's really sweet, so when are you and Steve gonna have an intense make out scene."Jane stated.

"Jane, guys stop."Natasha said.

"Why, you obviously have something to say about him, but just say it we won't judge."Bobbi stated.

"What about you and Clint?"Natasha asked.

"Nothing, well I don't know if I like him but it's whatever, he taught me how to throw an arrow, with his personal bow. He was soo close to me and I was scared because I didn't know,its a little hard for me to trust people so I was sacred cause he was so close to me, that I got scared when I pulled the arrow so then he held me around my waist."Bobbi said looking down smiling

"Ok, we all know about Jane and Pepper, Darcy and I spilled some moments."Bobbi said she stated at Natasha waiting.

"Guys, were friends and that's it, nothing happen we slept in the same bed and I wore his shirt and that's it."Natasha said.

"Do you still have the shirt?"Bobbi asked.

"Yes, it's really warm, the grey long sleeve shirt."Natasha said.

"AWWWW."Bobbi said.

"Yea, but he looks WAYYY better with it on, cause he's muscles are just gigantic they practically pop out of the shirt."Natasha said

"Wait just answer this one question and we won't ask any more…Do you think he is hot?"Bobbi asked

"Of cross, I do he is very very VERY handsome, he's extremely hot."Natasha said.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\

"You scored Darcy, NICE."Clint said high-fiving Bruce.

They boys all went into the kitchen while talking about what they just heard.

"I can't believe we did that, I feel bad, but I mean I didn't know Bobbi felt that way, maybe I should go tell her that she can trust me, right?"Clint asked.

"I think so, but maybe not now, cause then they are gonna get curious about it." Bruce said.

"So Steve...Natasha?"Tony asked.

"Listen like Natasha said nothing happen and yes we slept in the same bed and I gave her my shirt."Steve said.

"Hey boys."Jane said going to kiss Thor passionately

Darcy went over to Bruce and Pepper went over to Tony, while Clint and Steve talked about what they heard and while Bobbi and Natasha talked about Steve and Clint.

"Just go over there and talk to him, just bring him to the side and tell him that, you are scared, Clint is very understanding, he is I tell him a lot of things."

"Ok, I will do it, but maybe you should tell Steve about, well you know."Bobbi said.

"It's different, I think I want to talk to him about it, but I am not sure." Natasha said

Bobbi went over to Clint and talked to him about while Natasha was making a drink.

"Hey, you seem kinda lonesome."Steve said.

"Oh, no I mean well I think I am fine."Natasha said.

"Well I just uh, I don't know but I want you to know that you can tell me anything ok."Steve said.

In that moment Natasha knew two things, one Tony must've spied on them and two Steve cared and that's what made her blush instantly. But before she can say anything to Steve she went up to Tony and smacked

"That's what you get for spying on us." Natasha stated and walked back to Steve

"Listen we didn't want to do it, like at all."Steve said.

"So I am guessing you heard what I said."Natasha asked

"Yeah, you can keep the shirt by the way."Steve said

"Really, thanks it very warm."Natasha said.

"So you think I'm hot?"Steve questioned

"Your Captain Fucking America, even a Russian like me, has to think that about you."Natasha said

That night they all just stayed up, drink and had a good time. Natasha talking more to Steve made her realize that she should tell him about it. But she didn't want to risk anything.

**I made this chapter extra long because I was really happy about the reviews I got, it made it seem like I was writing a really good story so people who read, review and follow this story this is like a treat for you guys, so thanks and the next chapter Steve and Natasha will get very close when Steve starts to open up more. So thanks so much and I guess I will write soon **


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Natasha was going to go down to the gym and when she got there, she saw Steve deep into hitting the punching bag and then all at once BOOM, the punching bag flew across the room and Natasha's voice had hitched in her mouth.

"Did I scare you?"Steve asked.

"A little bit."Natasha stated

Steve hooked another, punching back up, and started hitting it.

"Are you ok, you seem a bit, shy and Black Widow is never shy."Cap said punching the bag

"You know, it just so happens that today, I have nothing to do and I can't really go outside because it is pouring outside."Natasha said.

"Well, I mean I don't know, most of the time back in the day when it poured, I would just help my mom with the house." Steve said.

"That's sweet. How do you that?"Natasha asked.

"What clean, it was kinda like something my mother needed me to do."Steve said.

"No..."Natasha said laughing. "The boxing thing. I know a lot of different fighting styles and fighting combats but I never really learned boxing."Natasha admitting.

"Come here. You basically just here spread your legs apart, hold your hands in front of your face and when you punch with one hand you have the other one cover your face."Steve stated and Natasha following

"Like this?"Natasha asked making sure it was ok.

"Yeah well just, here let me help you."Steve said. He put his hand on her waist to position her.

"Can you throw one really powerful punch?"Natasha asked with his hand still around her waist trying to show her how to punch.

"Yea...why you wanna see it?"Steve questioned.

"Can I."Natasha said.

He still was close to Natasha as he hit one powerful punch. Natasha was a little startled as this blow was twice as harder as the last. She stepped back and held her close.

"Its ok. I never realized how startled you can get."Steve said

"Sometimes when I see things like this, it reminds me of Banner as Hulk, Banner is so sweet and nice and kinda dorky... I'm not afraid of him, its just Hulk."Natasha said.

"The Hulk can be scary, but if you ever get scared or have nightmares about that or anything else...tell me."Steve said

He pulled her into a hug and his hand kinda went up her shirt and she just stared at him. He was so gentle and sweet and she knew she needed to tell him, but not yet, but soon. She shouldn't keep doing it to herself and she knew as long as Bobbi and Clint, but it was the only to help from getting rid of everything. It wasn't something she did often, some that just helped when times got super duper bad.

"You guys look extra comfortable."Bobbi stated winking at Natasha. The both instantly pulled away.

Natasha walked over to Bobbi and Clint just so happen to be behind her and he walked over to Steve.

"Were you guys always here."Natasha asked

"Nope, we knew it was raining and we were bored and everyone is locked up in their rooms so we thought, let's hang out with you."Bobbi stated

"So, you and Clint? Item or what?"

"Were, friends but he made breakfast this morning."Bobbi said smiling

"I want to tell Steve, I don't want to see doing that, like here it is, SURPRISE."

"I'm pretty sure; he will care and be sweet about it, like we were."

"Hopefully."

Natasha, Steve, Bobbi and Clint decided to leave the gym the boys went into the living room after Steve took a shower, while the girls went into Natasha's room.

"So let me get this straight, he taught you how to box and he through a super big punch and you then he hugged you because you told him that seeing things being thrown around someone getting punch bring by memories of the first you saw The Hulk in full rage."Bobbi said,

"Pretty much."Natasha said.

"I swear, I never seen her like that, she is tough and everything but I've never seen her so scared and practically shy."Steve said.

"Natasha was always like that, sometimes she deals with it on her own ways, and other times if you a kind and gentle person she will show you those emotions, but don't get be wrong she will still punch the shit out someone."Clint said,

"I think, I kinda like her."Steve said blushing

"Really, what are you gonna about it."Clint asked

"I don't know, she probably thinks of me as her friend, so I guess I will keep the emotions inside for now."

"Well don't worry."

0\0

3 days after there intense moment Fury came in requesting them for a mission. It was a simple mission but it require time and patience which meant that they had to stay at least 3 to 5 days together. They had to retrieve some files from a retired agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Some one took it and there hide out is in Finland Mountains, they left the day they found and stayed at a hide away in the mountains, were is was very cold and windy(A-U I probably got this wrong because I never been to Finland even though I have always wanted to go there, so sorry about that)

"So what's the plan exactly, just run it by me again."Steve asked

"Tomorrow the guy who has the files, will be at this event we will go as strangers I will have to persuade him and that will mean him taking me back to his place, we won't do much because I will spill something in his drink and then I take the files and hopefully that is all Fury will need us to do."Natasha explain

"Oh ok. Uh, I guess I will take the couch."

"No Steve, I, uh, I want you near me. I want you close to me."Natasha said looking down

"I thought my shirt was enough for you."Steve said jokingly

"It isn't and I hope you know your never getting it back."

"I don't want it back."Steve said. He went into the bathroom to change into some sweats and when he emerged out of the bathroom shirtless, Natasha couldn't help but stare. Steve went up super close to her, she was in his shirt and some short shorts he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't want it back anyway, it looks way better on you."

Natasha couldn't help but smile like a goofball. They both got into bed and Steve took it upon his self to wrap his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all of the support and all of the kind reviews and please keep on reviewing and go tell people that you PM, who happen to like Avengers Fanfic about my story that would be great and I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to Mystic Fantasy, for helping with this, and I will write soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

_**Thank you for all the positive reviews and this Chapter is dedicated to Mystic Fantasy and Tiff Odair**_

In the middle of the night Natasha woke up to seeing Steve, shaking and sweating, she was a little scared but more worried...he was probably having nightmare

_I'm all alone, scared , tired I see here faces all my friends, Bucky, Howard but more importantly Peggy. My love the only one who I think I will ever love and then suddenly they each vanish, dying of old age and then suddenly, I see Bucky last, falling into nothingness and blacken ness. Then I woke up._

Natasha was on top of Steve trying to wake him because he was shaking and screaming out Bucky and Peggy's name.

"You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up."Natasha said

A tear escaped Steve's eye. "I had a dream that they were all gone and I was alone...I'm always gonna be alone, with no one.

"Steve, your never gonna be alone you have us, forever ok. You wanna stay up and talk about it?"Natasha asked

"I can't, I...I don't know. I don't want to be alone, I was always alone and then I'm gonna die alone."Steve said.

"Steve you have Clint and Thor, Jane, Darcy, Pepper Bobbi, Banner even Tony past all his jokes he cares about you and I especially care about you. Don't take that dream to hard ok." Natasha said.

Steve blushed based on her words. He never heard something so sweet come out her mouth. It did make him change the way he felt but not by a lot.

"I know, but I still can't help feeling alone no matter what."Steve said.

"That's gonna change ok."Natasha said. Steve smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. Something obviously came over here because she started to kiss his jaw line and she kissed his chest. But Steve pulled her up to face him.

"You don't have to do that. Come on we should get some sleep."Steve stated

She wrapped herself around him and they fell asleep.

Natasha woke up at 4 in the afternoon.

"I've never woken up this late before."Natasha said straighting up in bed.

"Well I think it's good you seem tired all the time."Steve said. He woke up at around 2 and he came to Natasha with food.

"You didn't have to do this."Natasha said blushing.

"I think I do...you helped me with last night and this is my way or thanking you."Steve said.

"Well this is soo sweet...I think I would've enjoyed this more if you were shirtless.."Natasha said giggling.

"Well maybe next time."Steve said.

"What time do we have to be there?" Natasha asked.

"We have to be there at 7:45."Steve said

"Ok...well I think after I eat, I will shower."Natasha said

Natasha ate her food, and then she went to go take a shower, she put on her red dress and black heels and when she came out of the bathroom, she saw Steve in a black suit, standing and waiting for her.

"You wanna help me with this?"Natasha asked.

"Sure."Steve answered

He zipped up her dress and admired how beautiful she looked in it.

"You look breath-taking."Steve said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."Natasha said giving Steve a kiss on the cheek.

They got to the party and they immediately drifted apart, Steve making sure to keep an eye on the guards and Natasha going to the bar sitting right next to the man.

"Hello."The man said

"Hi,this is your party right?"Natasha asked.

"It is and a sweet and attractive lady like you should stay with successful men like me."The man said.

From hearing that comment Natasha already hated this man. Natasha didn't realize who this man was. He was part of the Red Room, he was the man who use hurt Natasha, in so many ways. Looking at him she realized she couldn't but she should do this. This is the guy who causes her pain, and hurt.

"Can we get out of here. I would like to get to know you personally?"Natasha asked.

"Why yes..I would that."The man said

How can he not remember her. He was her ideal student.

She gave Steve the signal and he looked so confused, he thought rt was gonna take longer. But he did as he was told and to keep a look out on the guards.

When Natasha got to his place, she was immediately put up against the wall and being held in a choke hold. But she punched him and she instantly took out a knife and was about to stab but he he threw at vase at her and it hit her in the side of her stomach.

"You thought I wouldn't remember you, don't worry it doesn't even matter if you kill me, my people are gonna fine and murder you."The man said with his thick Russian accent on display

"Fuck you."Natasha said and she threw the knife at him.

He instantly died and Natasha fell down to the ground crying. She thought she could escape but she couldn't.

"Natasha his man are going crazy, and are outside. What should I do?"Steve said through his ear piece.

"Kill them and then come get me. He hurt me and I can't move but the file is in his pocket."Natasha stated.

Steve did as he was told and he came to seeing Natasha holding her stomach, out of pain and the man on the floor. Steve took the file, which were on a USB and put it in his pocket and picked Natasha up, and they went back to the mountains.

Once in there little house, Steve carried Natasha to the bathroom and sat her down. He went to the room and took off his jacket, undid his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Natasha was in the bathroom, scared, tired, angry,sad and most of miserable. This is what caused her to cut, Clint and Bobbi can tell when she was about to cut, she looked tired, she didn't want to talk to anyone she stayed quiet and waited. Most of the time, they would talk to her about it but they aren't here and Steve doesn't know. She took the knife that was next to her and she slit her wrist. It felt good to let go of her pain but she couldn't help but notice...Steve was watching her.

"Natasha,don't do that ever again."Steve said taking the scissors away from her.

"Steve...I wanted to tell you this...so badly...this is how I coupe with things...I wanted to tell you, I really did."Natasha said crying

"Were you afraid I was gonna judge you?I wouldn't. I told you I know, about it the Red Room and everything."Steve said. He cupped her face and looked at her

"The man who took the files. He worked for the red room and he, he tortured me. That's why I wanted you to kill his men, so they won't go tell the whole red room about me "Natasha said.

"Next time, just tell me ok...I won't hurt you at all or judge said he unzip her dress to get a better look at her cut. She was practically naked, Steve had to keep his eyes on the cut. After he finish with her stomach he looked an her wrist and put a gauge on it.

"I'm guess Clint probably knows about this."Steve said standing up, taking of his shirt.

"He does and so does Bobbi."Natasha said.

Natasha got off the counter and went into Steve's bag to pick out a shirt.

"What are you doing?" That's like my favorite shirt."Steve said referring to this plaid button down.

"Can I have this one then?"Natasha asked she was holding up a shirt that said police on it. She recalled it as something Clint bought him. (A.N-This is actually a real shirt that Chris Evans wore, if you want you can look it up like Chris Evans Police Shirt just so you know, he looks completely and utterly hot in it.)

"Ok, fine. But I thought you like the grey one?"Steve questioned.

"I do, I'll sleep in the grey one and I think I will wear this, when we get back."Natasha said

They both put got undress and went into bed.

" so much Steve."Natasha said.

"Of cross and if you ever feel the urge to do that again, come to me and talk."Steve said.

"Ok."Natasha said she went closer to Steve and he wrapped his arm around her and they both fell asleep.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review so I can know what you think of it. Thank you :) **_

_**~J~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they woke up the S.H.I.E.L.D jet was already there for them, they got on it and they both were quiet throughout the whole ride. Steve notices that instead of putting on the police shirt. She kept the grey shirt on and wore blue jeans and and some flats. It was her normal attire, but she still looked beautiful, thought Steve.

When they got to the tower. Everyone in the tower greeted them with smiles. Bobbi gave Natasha a big hug and she whisper in her ear, "You have to tell me everything later."

Natasha couldn't help but smile on how her friends wanted to know everything that happen.

After that, Natasha went to her room and so did most of the house except for Tony and Pepper who stayed in the living room to watch a movie.

Natasha heard a knock at her door and said, "Come in" and say that it was Bobbi.

"Tell me everything...I want every little detail."Bobbi said

Natasha explain everything, his nightmare, her kissing his chest, the mission, the guy who use to torture her, how they got into a fight and how she killed him, then when they got back to the mountain house and how she cut herself, and how Steve saw her doing it and how he comforted her.

"WOW."Bobbi said sitting next to Natasha, putting Natasha head on her chest.

"He is so sweet. But I didn't want him to find out that way." Natasha said

"But be happy he did actually round out."Bobbi said.

"Yeah."Natasha smiling about how sweet Steve was.

"That's a new shirt? OOOOOOOOOO that's Steve...he looked so hot in that shirt."

"I really wanted one of his shirts..."Natasha said blushing.

"One day, go to his room and just walk in with his shirt on and nothing else...no underwear or bra."

"No...That's...I think I like Steve but, I don't want to just throw myself at him like other woman do. I just want him to pick up on it."

"Trust me he picks up on it."

"Ok let's go... Jane just texted me to go to the Peppers room for drinks."

"What if they ask about you and Steve and everything else?"

"I'll tell them...I think it is time I truly open up all of you guys do it and now it my turn."

Just like Natasha said, she did tell the girls about her cutting and all the pain she went through at such a young age and she felt free but at the same time the comfort wasn't the same. She wanted Steve's comfort he was warm, and gentle, but he still treated her like she was the strong person she was, even though they never seen her full on vulnerable for that.

"Wow...I say you go to Steve and tell him how much that really meant to you." Jane said.

"Yea and when you do it. Put keeps that shirt on and instead put on some short shorts."Darcy said.

"Or nothing else underneath just underwear."Pepper said

Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny...its like true, you should totally do that." Pepper said.

"I'm just imagining Steve and his facial expression if I came to the room with his shirt on and just all that's underneath is underwear."

"He would probably blush so much and try not to stare."Darcy said

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him. Tell him how I really felt when he comforted me."Natasha said she got up but before she left. Bobbi said, "Wait."

"We just need to fix your hair and maybe pull down your shirt a little...give him something to stare at."Bobbi said, pulling down Natasha shirt to show off cleavage.

"Perfect." All the girls said

Natasha went into the living room to see Steve talking to Clint and Bruce probably about the mission.

"Steve can I talk to you, in private?"Natasha asked

"Sure Nat."Steve said

"Remember what I said."Clint stated.

She took him to his room where she sat at the bed and he leaned against the dresser.

"You ok?" Steve asked

"Listen, when I told Clint and Bobbi about it they comforted me and of cross it was sweet, but there is something about you Steve, that is just so sincere and gentle that I...I don't know, I like and that I need ,in order get better."

"Natasha what are you trying to say?." Steve asked siting next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I need you. So much."Natasha said putting her head in his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, until Natasha got a call from Fury saying they need her and Bobbi for a mission.

4 Days Later

Natasha and Bobbi came from brutal mission, it wasn't that it was hard or the men that they fought were strong they were just stressed and tired.

Natasha came into the house with Steve's police shirt on and some black jeans and grey boots. She came and said hi to everyone and she just looked at Steve. How he just sat there watching everyone and how he just smiled, you can tell that he finally felt at home, and that he wasn't alone.

Later that day, she went to Steve's room and knocked on the door.

Ø

"You know it is wrong to Spy on them."Clint said.

"Yea but this time it's just us and Bruce and Darcy so we shouldn't feel guilty."Bobbi said they were in the living room, breaking the firewall to the cameras installed in everyone's room, they were only installed in case of emergency and you were able to see only by a password that Jarvis knew. They put the camera feed on the big flat screen in the living room with Darcy laying on Bruce. Pepper and Thor sitting next to each other and Clint and Bobbi sitting close. She wanted to make a move but she was to scared

"You look cold"Clint said.

"I am."Bobbi said

"Come here."Clint said gesturing for her to come closer to him and they sat there, him holding her.

"Hey, can I come?"Natasha asked

Steve opened the door wider for him to let her in. She took a seat on his bed eyeing a drawing that sat next to her.

"So what brings you here?"Steve questioned

"I wanted your company."Natasha said she was flipping through his sketch book. She saw pictures of all the Avengers, they were in grave detail almost life like. She saw pictures of the New York skyline. Then she came across a couple of pictures of them all at a table eating, it was cute. Then she saw a picture of her, standing in the dress she wore a couple of nights ago on that mission. It looked so beautiful and life like, but the only thing that caught her, was why her ass was so big.

"Why does my ass look like that?"

"Like what?"Steve asked blushing

"It's so big...Steve do you think my ass is big?"

"...Well, uh I...I mean I don't, I don't-"Steve was cut off by Natasha kissing him on the cheek

"Its fine, I just didn't expect you to be into ass."

"Well, I guess I am." Steve said looking down blushing.

They sat there for a moment in silence.

"Can I talk to you about something?'"Steve asked

"Sure."

"Well Fury wants me to go on this mission and well I have to pretend to date someone and well I don't know, I mean...I...I never been on a date."

"What how have you...your Captain America and I know you weren't always like that, but your personality is what is so amazing about you."

"Awww...this is soo sweet."Pepper said.

"Its about to get...a little heavy though."Clint said.

"What do you mean?"Darcy asked

"You'll see."Clint said.

"Thanks." Steve said

"So who is the mission with, Maria?"

"No...Megan."

Natasha knew Megan everyone knew her. If you think about in highschool terms, Megan was the most popular well known girl, kinda like Natasha but the only difference was that Natasha wasn't a slut. Megan slept with every guy she had to work on a mission with and she used that against them. She didn't want Steve to be one of those guys.

"Oh."Natasha said. She grew angry and tense in that moment.

"I heard from a lot of guys that I should watch out even Clint told me that."

"She kinda sleeps with every guy she works with and she will use it against you."

"Oh."

"You mind if I stay here for a few, I have to some work."

"Sure."

They sat there in silence for a 1 hour with Steve drawing and Natasha working. Natasha got frustrated not because of the work because of the thought with Steve and Megan together.

"You seem so tense. Come here."

Natasha was a little hesitant at first. Steve knows that she needs him, but she didn't want to seem like a helpless puppy, who needs him for everything but she soon gave in.

He massaged her shoulders and then pulled up her top and started to kiss her back

"Steve you...you don't have to do that."

"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach

"Steve-"He cut her off by taking off her shirt and laying her down on her stomach, he was being gentle the whole time but she was so surprised by it.

"Wow, go Steve."Darcy said.

"I knew there was some weird sexual side to the solider."Pepper said.

Steve took some lotion and started to rub it on Natasha's back and he then unhooked her bra.

"Steve, wait what are you doing, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Clint kinda got into my mind saying that I need to do things like this, in order to keep you safe."

Natasha turned around holding her boobs so Steve doesn't see them.

"Listen I think this is sweet and everything I really do, but you protecting me the way you did, is what I need but this can be an occasionally thing when I am really stressed out. OK?" She kissed him on the cheek and put her shirt back on

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want something."

"No I am good."

"I will be back I'm just going into the kitchen"

"Take the thing off the fuckin screen and turn it out to something normal, like New Girl."Darcy said. Clint did as followed and they all acted nonchalant

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE THE POSITIVE REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I just want to thank all the nice and positive reviews ans sorry for the long wait- I was having a writers block so yeah.**

**Also, there may be a view inappropriate scenes in this story, it maybe inappropriate to some readers, so I just wanted to say that in advance and thank you for all the nice reviews **

Natasha went into the kitchen and she saw mostly everyone in the house in the living room watching New Girl

"Hey guys..."Natasha stated

"Hey...so did you talk to Steve?"Bobbi said.

"Yeah...but I mean I don't know, he has to do this mission with Megan and I just don't want him to get hurt, you know."

"That or you like him." Pepper pointed out

"No, I don't, but it's not even that be did something to me, something that I kinda enjoyed but I was also a little caught off guard by."Natasha said

Clint couldn't help but smile already knowing what he told Steve to do.

"Listen we have a confession to make-we know."Bruce said.

"WHAT-CLINT."Natasha yelled, she was going to kill him

"But to be fair Natasha, it was kinda already the girls idea anyway."Bobbi said.

"I can't believe this, and what on earth made you think that I would like Steve doing that me?"Natasha said questioning Clint

"I know what you like, ans even if you deny it, we have the footage."Clint said.

"Listen, we don't care if you like what he did or not, but more importantly what are we gonna do about Megan?"Darcy said

"I'm not gonna do anything, cause I dont like Steve so there for, we are not gonna do anything about is just a friend and I don't know why you guys seem to think we are not friends and that there is some weird sexual tension going on. We are just friends, who just happen to comfort each other from time to time. Natasha stated

"You don't think that there is any weird sexual tension...look at the facts you have 2 of his shirts, when he taught you how to fight his hand went up your shirt, you have practically been sleeping in the same bed for like a week now and you kissed his chest and he kissed your back."Darcy said.

"Maybe Natasha is right."Bruce said.

"Why would you say that?"Bobbi asked

"Because I mean think about, they are just friends now doing those things but soon something will happen which will question their friendship and soon they will have that in between stage-like what are we and then they will figure it out."Bruce stated

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk and if Steve ask for me tell him I went out."Natasha said

"Isn't Steve's date mission thingy tonight tonight or is it tomorrow?" Pepper asked

"ITS TONIGHT."Natasha screamed and she stormed out of the building.

It wasn't even the fact that Steve was going on the date with that bitch, Megan always hated Natasha, probably because she was so close to Clint, so whenever Natasha and Megan did anything that involved ranking in S.H.I.E.L.D Megan had to come out on top and she would do anything to make sure that Natasha will never be better. But most of the time that meant Megan had to sleep with someone. But of cross the guys couldn't do anything about, Natasha wasn't going to lie, Megan was a very attractive girl and I mean her boobs were also pretty big, so that explain why the guys didnt protest.

Natasha didnt realize how fast she was walking because she ended up at Pier 25 she walked the pier, she noticed all the kids and teens at the skate park and playing mini golf, then she noticed this couple sitting on a bench looking at the water and admiring the sunset. Natasha watched as the man put his arm around the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Natasha sighed, realizing that no matter what she does, Steve and her would never be like her and then it dawned on her-she does like Steve no man has ever made her feel so secure and no man has ever made her feel like herself in a long, long time. Natasha phone rang, it was Bobbi.

"Hi Bobbi can you tell Pepper I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap on her like that."

"She says it's ok, we just want to make sure you are ok."

"I am fine, I am the pier, maybe you should come, I don't want to be there when Megan and Steve come back."

"Natasha its going to rain, come on we can go inside of my room, get drunk and talk about how important Clint and Steve are to us."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

Ø

Natasha went inside of Peppers room and saw all the girls drinking and talking

"Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, I don't like Steve, well maybe I do but I don't know- I JUST HATE THAT BITCH."Natasha said

"We know why you hate this girl, but maybe you should like, well you know be overly sexy "Darcy said

"Listen, I can't do that...we all know how Steve is like and he can sometimes be really shy and scared."Natasha said.

"But you should've seen him he looked so nice and sexy in his suit plus he said the mission will be quick and he will be back by 9 and that he is sorry for making you uncomfortable."Pepper said

"That's sweet of him, maybe I should talk to him."Natasha said taking a sip of vodka

"Yeah you should plus it's 9:45 right now he should be home."Darcy said

Natasha was walking down to Steve's room and he heard mumbling.

"Megan, I am honored, but I am sorry I must decline your offer, its not that you aren't beautiful or anything, I just don't think I should use a woman like the way you want me to do to you."

"I love the fact that you are so sweet, but even sweet boys have a naughty sexy side. Now fuck me."Megan said

She pushed Steve down on the bed and ripped his button down off and started his chest. Before she can un-do his pants Natasha barged in

"Megan,GET THE FUCK OUT NOW. STEVE HAD TO HAVE MISSION WITH YOU AND THAT'S IT."Natasha yelled

"Steve, I am sorry I didn't realize what I was doing, I must've been drunk."Megan said she left and closed the door behind her.

"Listen Steve, Megan has this thing about her, when she doesn't get what she want, she starts to get upset and makes excuses, so I just think that you shouldn't keep your guard down."

"I'm just wanted to apologize for being inappropriate, is was wrong for me to do that."

"Well, I mean I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, but I respect ur apology."Natasha said sitting next to Steve and kissing his cheek.

"Hey...I saw Megan leave."Bruce said

"Yeah, she was well she was really open to me. She wanted me to fuck her."

Natasha couldn't help but smile, she never heard Captain curse, I mean of cross the occasionally shit and ass and hell, but never fuck.

"Well I mean, she is pretty."Bruce said.

"Yeah, but I like an ass."Steve said and he looked over to Natasha ans smiled.

"Well-maybe I should go I think I know who's ass your talking about and I don't want to see that."Bruce said leaving

"You wanna watch some T.V and probably put your shirt on."Natasha said buying her lower lip and admiring his chest.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the living room."Steve said

Natasha went into her room to change in some sweats and t-shirt and then went into the living room and seeing Steve watch New Girl laughing at how stupid, and funny Schmidt was being. She sat next to Steve and they laugh and talked about New Girl and soon they both got tired and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
